I am Monkeyfist
by captainkodak1
Summary: Lord Milton Fiske speaks of Kim and Ron.


I am Monkeyfist

Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. My name is Lord Milton Fiske. Am I the heir to the Fiske title, ancestral home and lands in England. I have toured the world in my study on the fascinating group of animals called monkeys. I have studied them and their habits for years and have also studied some of the temples that were dedicated to monkey and the statues in them. I plan to continue my studies to become the most celebrated authority of this noble species.

But, I am also known to many as Monkeyfist, villain of Monkey kungfu. I have tried for years using surgery, DNA testing and mutation to transform myself into the Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar better known as Monkey Kung Fu. This is my destiny. This would have been my destiny had it not be for Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. I had hired them to help me find a group of monkey totems. When all of the monkey totems are gathered together and a person stands in a circle of the totems then the totems will bestow upon that person the start of the Master of Monkey Kung Fu. I would have done it, but Kimberly Possible's partner Ronald stopped me. Who would have ever thought that he could have stopped me. Kimberly wasn't even there but he still stopped me by himself. He was able to do it because he stole the Mystical Monkey Power from me by standing in the circle before I did. The statues bestowed Ronald the power. Then he was as strong and skilled as I. We fought and he defeated me. That teenager defeated me.

My legions of monkey ninjas are my private army. I have worked hard and long training them. But Ronald has the power to command them also. It is said by the totem that Ronald Stoppable is their leader, but I command them now. Once we tried to capture the space monkey but were stopped by Ronald and Kimberly. We would have won but Ronald and Kimberly found out how to fight in zero gravity. After they turned off the gravity in the space station we were in they fought us. That young man fought me and my ninjas, then swooped down grabbed Kimberly and safely deposited her on the floor. He then had the gravity turned back on. It would have been okay but my ninjas and I were all the way up in the air. The fall was painful and led to my capture. Me legions deserted me.

Ronald Stoppable is my one and true enemy. Kimberly Possible also is there but Ronald is the chosen one that I have to defeat. When I first met Ronald and Kimberly, there was no doubt that Kimberly was in charge. Ronald had this abnormal fear of monkeys. After he received the monkey power and was trained by the school in Japan he was and still is my most worthy opponent. When it comes to a fight, it is Ronald I have to fight not Kimberly.

I have also noticed something happening between the two of them. They are teenagers and they spend a good deal of time together. I have been informed that they have been friends almost all of their lives. I believe that the friendship has grown to something more than just friendship. If I really want to get Ronald fighting at his hardest all I have to do is threaten Kimberly. Much to my dismay I have found that threatening her is not the thing to do. I say that by painful after painful lesson. He will attack and fight to protect her with the most vicious attacks I have ever known. I have no doubt that he loves her dearly. I also believe though my conversations with my ally Dr. Drakken that Kimberly has deep feelings for Ronald. He spoke to me recently that the only times in her life she has ever cried was when she thought she had lost Ronald. She may not admit that she loves him, but deep down I believe she does. It the two of them ever realize the feelings they hold for each other and put those feelings into their relationship and into their mission, they may become quite unbeatable. We will see what will happen. I must bid you goodbye, it is almost time for afternoon tea. Oh, pardon my manners. Why don't you join me and we can continue to talk of Team Possible.


End file.
